


Moon Base TEH1138

by ThreeHats



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months, he started swimming every day, always finishing with a slight bow to the remains of the planet that was destroyed far behind him.</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Base TEH1138

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** She-vi (genderbent Levi), Rin  
**Location:** Teh moon (sic)  
**Scenario:** Alien invasion

 

On moon base “TEH Moon” the only 2 survivors say on a bench in a fabricated Earth park with a view of the planet in front of them. The fires that blazed on the surface seemed like glowing embers from such a far distance. The craters and cracks in the planet were showing signs of giving way. 

Rin turned to She-vi with tears streaming down his face, “I never got to say goodbye to any of them.” He was hoping for more warmth from his only companion for the rest of time. “I had thought tians were the only problems this dust mote in space would have. It’s a cruel fate when we’ve already suffered such losses to the human race.” She-vi was sitting upright and rigid, a juxtaposition to the crumpledmess next to her. Rin knew that he would have to working on a thicker skin if he was going to survive. 

“We were lucky yo be on that last ship off the planet.” Rin said as he tried to regain his composure again, though it would likely be lost again in a few minutes time. “Yes, though it was an unusual torture to be the only escape pod that made it past the last of the alien fleet.” She-vi refused to make eye contact with Rin, she only started at was once her home with hard eyes. 

“There’s a chance a battle cruiser still made it out. Who knows, rescue could show up any day!.” Rin felt his chest tightening again as images of his friends flashed through his mind. “I don’t blame you for being optimistic Rin. It’s foolish, but comforting. Either way, the bases here have all we’ll need to survive. Even if the Earth explodes, at least we can live out our days in relative comfort before our inevitable end.” She turned and smiled at Rin, who was now wide-eyed in horror at the prospect that his once-home could be the cause of his death. He gripped his face with both hands and fell to the astro turf which had been scented to smell like dirt. She-vi gave comforting pats on the bench while maintaining her smile as she cooed to Rin that he should be happy he didn’t have to see anyone ripped in half or gutted in front of their eyes. SHe was slightly surprised to find he found no comfort in her words. 

Low rumbling made them both aware that something was approaching. Around the side of the moon, a massive ship came into view. Parts of the vessel were severely damaged, but it was obvious that it was from Earth. Over the intercom they heard a voice which told them to gather as many supplies as they could while a dispatch team comes in for retrieval. The planet had only 2 hours before the core ruptures, and a new host planet was several lightyears away. 

She-vi slapped the motionless Rin to his senses, coldly and harshly telling him inches from his eyes, “If you want to mourn, make sure you can live long enough to honor the fallen. Now follow me or I can kill you here and now.” Rin lifted his face to get one last look at the world he grew up on. The water had been burned out of the ocean, but he felt as though he would now be endless trapped floating in an unfamiliar sea. She-vi and Rin gathered as much as they could while army personnel ran around them doing the same. Before long the ship departed, and after an hour the ship shuddered, then fell still. Tin was gripping She-vi’s hand, only after he admitted that it was to calm his own nerves. She-vi was trying to take pity on Rin’s emotional state by telling him “If it’s worth anything, I was told the exercise facilities have a pool.” Rin stopped, trembling as tears filled his eyes and fell to the floor. 

After two months, he started swimming every day, always finishing with a slight bow to the remains of the planet that was destroyed far behind him.


End file.
